Revenge
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: it's been 3 years since inuyasha and his friends defeated naraku but one of the them didn't make it. they go into a town where something has been killing the horses. there they meet two ppl who aren't what they seem. some character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge 

I don't own Inuyasha just my character Rex

It's been 3 years since we defeated Naraku, Miroku and Sango got married; I adopted Shippo since he's got no family. He's grown a little and learned some new tricks, but he still has the spirit of a kid. I'm Kagome Higurashi high school student. I bet your wondering what happened to Inuyasha, he didn't make it after the battle. It seems like only yesterday when it happened. We were all fighting Naraku when Inuyasha used his adment barrage to pierce through him and then me and kiko used our arrows to get the jewel. When Naraku was in pieces, Miroku sucked up the rest of him before his wind tunnel disappeared. But we didn't realize that a part of Naraku was still around, the tentacle explodes and miasma went everywhere. When we came to, Inuyahsa was gone, we looked all over and couldn't find him then Sesshomaru came by and he was carrying Inuyasha's body. He said he found him near the river 3 towns away. I asked Sesshomaru if he could use Tensaiga to revive him, but he says that couldn't work. So we buried Inuyasha next to the Goshinboku tree. " Hey Kagome" She looks up and sees Shippo walking toward her with some flowers for Inuyasha's grave. "Hi Shippo" he puts the new flowers on Inuyasha's grave. They walk back to Kade's place, where they meet Sango and Miroku. Kagome hugs them, Miroku rubs Kagame's butt, which gets him bonked on the head by Sango. "There have been some killings of the live stock 3 villages over"

" Has anyone seen what's been doing it?" "No" The next day they go head for the village when they get there Sango asks the headman of the village what animals have been killed "Some of the horse, but no one's seen who did it except for one man who saw what happened to the horse" "But he didn't see who did it?" " No" they go to the place where the man who saw the incident. Mirkou asks the man what happened.

Well what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.

" I was tending to the horses, when I head something bang in one of the stables" the man takes a sip of tea. " I look and the horse is up in the air and is being banged against the wall, I was so scared I couldn't move. The horse back legs were broke and it's tongue looked like it was ripped out, then the horse kept getting bang against the wall over and over. It stopped and landed on the ground. Something broke it's neck." The man shivered, the wife says now no one goes near that stable. They go check it out. The horses seem a little jumpy, Miroku looks at the stable where the horse was. There are dents from where it was being banged against the wall, some blood around, but he doesn't sense any demon aura around. Sango asks the man who saw the incident it he saw anything else weird? "No the horses were sleeping" Mirkou puts some sutras around the stable, then they go find a place to stay for the night but no one will take them. Kagome says lets find a place to sit down; they go to the local bar. Miroku notice a woman sitting by herself. She has red hair green eyes wearing a black kimono with a dragon patter on the back. Miroku sits down next to her and asks if she would bear his children. "I'm flattered, but I don't think my husband will like that." Some one puts a hand on Mirkou's shoulder he turns and sees a man with short black hair with brown eyes also wearing a black kimono. "Anything wrong Eliza." "No dear just talking with this monk here." Mirkou gets up to let the man sit down. "Your fiends can come over if they want to." Kagome, Sango, and Shippo sit down. " So, what's your names?" I'm Kagome, this is Sango, you've met Mirkou, and Shippo." " Please to meet you. My name is Frank and this is my wife Eliza" " I take it you're here because of the horses being killed." "Yes, how long have guys lived here?"

"About 3 years." Some one come in the bar and says that his wife is having a child. They get up and go to the house to see the birth. The woman is pushing but kagome notice blood coming from inside her. When the baby comes out its skin looks like it was pilled off. Kagome and the others look away. One of the people accuses Frank and Eliza of what happened to the baby. " I fall to see how we could have done anything." Frank hears one of the men call his wife a demon. Before anyone could blink Frank has his sword near the man's throat. "Genkibo, how many times do I have to tell you to stop accusing my wife of being a demon." Eliza puts a hand on his shoulder and asks for him to calm down. Frank takes a few deep breaths then sheaths his sword. They walk back to their house, " If you guys need a place to stay, you can stay with us."


	3. Chapter 3

They sit down while Eliza goes to get some tea. "Don't' worry, we're used to being called demons or outsiders." Eliza comes back in with some tea. 'So how long have you guys lived here?"

"About three years" Mirkou notices the swords on the wall. Kagome notice they have a strong barrier around them. Eliza notices them looking at the swords. "Those two swords are kind of like family arums to use." "Yeah one sword was left to me by my parents, I don't remember them well." " That's one thing we have in common, we both lost our parents to war." The room is silent for a min. "It was a sad thing to happen to that child tonight." " Frank, you said you're used to the villages accusing you of being a demon?" "Well they blame us for the horses, and well one time I almost drew my sword on some kids in the town." Kagome looks a little shocked. "Oh he didn't hurt them, what happened was they were throwing rocks at him. He's usually calm but when he was little living in a village the villager children wouldn't play with him, they though he was a demon saying he killed his parents." Eliza puts a hand on Frank's hand. "So they'd throw rocks at me. I cam to this village when I was 6, this is also were I met Eliza, she an outcast like me" " My parents died in a war, I was the same age as Frank, we became friends." Kagome says that's a sad story. Eliza says don't worry about it; it's just human nature to fear the unknown. They prepare a room for them. 'Say Shippo was it." "Yeah."

" You're a kitsune right." "Yeah, I can do all kinds of tricks and transform." Shippo transforms into Frank, Sango, and Mirkou when kagome comes back from the outhouse she a little started Shippo transformed to look like Inuyasha. He realized whom he changed into and then goes back to normal. "I take it that was a friend of yours." "Yeah" they go to sleep. The next day not much happens until later that night. Kagome and the gang are telling their new friends about their adventures, and then a flaming arrow comes through the window. They go out a see the villages looking not too happy. " What do we own the pleasure of this meeting?" " We know you killed some of the children in the town." "Do you have proof?" "Yeah they've been with us the whole time." One of the women says that the children's throat looked like they were cut with a sword. Frank takes out his sword to show it has not blood on it. " That doesn't prove anything. You could have clean it up." Eliza stands next to her husband and says it takes a while to clean blood off a sword. The villages say they want Frank and Eliza out of their village. " Ok lets not start a riot, can we get something from the house first." They go back in the house, some of the villages crowed around Kagome and the gang. The others shoot flaming arrows in the house. "Hey what you doing?" they try to fight their way through the crowed but they get knocked out. When they come to, the house is burned down and there is no sign of Frank or Eliza.


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next chapter

Kagome says they should head back to Kade's village; they get there after 3 days. Kade asked what happened, Sango explains. "So that were these two are from." Kagome then notices Frank and Eliza lying on floor. They look a little burned but not too bad. "When they get here?" "Yesterday, I was surprised they could still walk.' After a while Eliza wakes up, then see her husband is up as well. "How you guys feeling?" We're ok, thanks for looking after us." Frank gets the two swords they brought with them. Shippo asks how they got out. "We had a hidden passage out of town underneath the house." After a week they make a shop in the town. Frank cleans and sharpens swords, Eliza sews clothing, Kagome comes back from her time and asks how's business? " It could be better, but not bad." "Of course we haven't been having very good weather lately." They close the shop and go to a house that near kade's hut. That night kade checks on them, they look like their having a bad dream or something, Frank hand is in a fist, so Eliza. Kade looks closer and sees that frank is cutting himself with his nails. She goes to wake him up when Frank opens his eyes they are red not brown. Kade stumbles a bit he blinks and his eyes are back to normal. "Something wrong kade?"

"No just checking, you look like you were having a bad dream." Frank looks at his hand, which has some blood on it. "Yeah must have." He goes to wash his hands.

Who do you think frank really is?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day a little girl is wandering around the village. "Rin is that you." She turns around to see Eliza. "Hey." They talk and Rin says she find a place to stay. "Well why don't you stay at the hut next to us. "Ok I'll go tell Sesshomaru." Rin runs toward the forest where Jaken is. " Master Jaken where's lord sesshomaru?" " I don't know he went off some where, did you find a place to stay?" "Yes I ran into a friend of mine, she says we can stay next to her house." "Ok" Sesshomaru is standing near Inuyasha's grave which has some flowers on it. " Are you a friend of inuyasha?" He turns around and sees Frank walking up with some flowers. "No." "Well you must be related some how," "He was my younger brother." "Oh I though it was something like that." He lays the flowers down and then walks off, Sesshomaru stand there for a moment then walks off too. " Lord Sesshomaru I found a place we could stay at." "Lead the way." They walk to the village and Eliza is there to greet them. "Hey rin, are these the friends you were talking about." "Yes this is master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru." " Nice to meet you." She notices Sesshomaru's swords. "If you ever need your swords clean or sharpened just ask my husband." Frank comes out. "Oh it's you again." "You meet him already." " I was visiting their friend's grave and saw him there." "Sesshomaru you wouldn't be the lord of the western lands."

"Yes" " well that's a surprise." They go in and sit down. "If you guys need anything we're right next door." Sesshomaru is thinking that Frank smells like a human but he feels different. Later that night Sango and Mrikou come back from the village where Eliza and Frank were. "The whole town was saluted." "Yes it looks like they've been dead for a day." " You think it could be the demon that was killing off the livestock."

"No it could have been more than one." Sesshomaru senesce someone at the door, he looks outside and see no one. Eliza goes back to the hut. Frank is lying there. "They went to the village." " Dam that sucks." He gets up and puts his arms around Eliza's waist. "How much longer are we going to keep hiding, I think that old croon saw my eyes when they were red." Eliza turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't' worry, she probably just though she was seeing things.' It's been too long." They kiss. The next morning they are eating with Kagome and friends. Sessomaru walks in and sits down. "Didn't get enough sleep last night." "Not with all that racket you two were making." Frank and Eliza blush and rub the back of their heads. "Sorry." Kagome just looks at them. (good thing rin stayed over here last night) " The village where you guys were looked like it was attacked by demons."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own inuyasha characters this chapter as some violence in it but not much. Bye.

Frank looks at Eliza. "That's terrible" later Kagome goes back through the well. " Hey I'm back" the house is empty. Kagome sees a note. It says "kagome went on vacation be back in a week." Kagome just sighs then goes to get something to eat. Later she just looking over her homework, someone is in the tree watching her. " So she's alone." He looks at her. "Yeah her family went on some vacation." She smiles, and then the figures disappear.

There's a rave going on in the woods. It's crowed and loud two people walk and sit at the bar. " So what'll it be?" "Bloody mary." "Yeah but no alcohol." The bartender looks at them. One of them grabs him by the neck and breaks off the bar tab from the kegger. The person jumps behind the counter and breaks one of the bartender's arms. No one can hear him scream because the music is loud. The other person is keeping a look out and listen to the music. The person then drives the bar tab in the guy's neck "here" "thanks" they drink them. The next morning Kagome turns on the TV and sees the news report. " Last night there was a brutal slaughter at this warehouse were a rave was going on last night. I've never seen anything this bad. Some people look like their spines where broke, others neck twisted all the way around. The bartender had his blood drained with a bar tab in his neck." On the screen they show some people have lost limbs and other stuff the reporter said. The chief is saying that there's now a curfew in affect at 9:00pm any one on the streets will be returned home. No exceptions. Kagome turns off the TV and looks at the paper. The story is on the front page, she rips it out then goes to pack. After she calls her mom Kagome goes through the well to tell everyone what happened. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken have already left. Frank and Eliza are sleeping. "Do you think it could have been the demons that attacked the village?" " I don't think so no demon can get through the well" Kagome's looking at the jewel. Later that night Frank is wandering around when he spots Kikyo. He walks up to her and says hi. Kikyo looks at him. " You one of Kagome's friends."' "Yeah sort of." Frank looks at the stars. " You know that jewel around Kagome's neck."

"Yes, are you going to take it?" Frank chuckles to himself, which make Kikyo, look at him again. She then sees his eyes glow red for a moment. " Naraku." Kikyo fires an arrow at him but he then vanishes then appears behind her. " I have no need for a worthless jewel that doesn't even work anymore." Frank then leaves


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, writer's block

Sorry for the long wait, writer's block. I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Kikyo goes to tell Kagome what happened. They go to see Frank and Eliza but their gone. " Great they could be anywhere." Kagome then notices a light coming from where the bone eaters well is. When they get there Kagome sees Frank. She shots an arrow at him but misses he jumps in. they go and see the wells empty. "They must have the jewel" then a bright light appears from the well again. When the group opens their eyes they are in kagome's time. "How?' Kagome notices Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are there too. They get up and here someone laughing. " Glad all of you could join us" Miroku sees Frank sitting in a tree. Kiyko shots an arrow at him he ducks. "Hey Naraku, do you have the jewel.?" " Ok first of all the jewel around your neck Kagome is a fake, second why do you guys keep calling me Naraku, I'm not that weak." "Well if your not naraku then who are you." "Gee some friends they where." Sesshomaru sees Eliza on the roof of the bone eater's well shrine. "Hey rex, did you bring that scrawny wolf here too." "No he would be to easy now that his shards are gone." Kagome then realizes who Frank is. "Inuyasha." "Good guess." Frank starts to change so does Eliza. Inuyasha standing there then a girl jumps next to him. She's got black hair blue eyes white skin wearing a jacket, white shirt, and pants. Then the jewel around kagome's neck shatters in to dust.


End file.
